The Whistler (website)/May 2000
May, 2000 |} |} Page 1 'Farewell, Felicia!' Popular Student Transfers There was an empty desk in Mr. Baldus' Homeroom today. That's not always news, because students are frequently out sick or at a dentist's appointment or something. But this particular desk belonged to straight-A student Felicia Ravenswood -- and with her absence came a shocking announcement. Our own Mrs. Herrera got on the PA mike and gave out Felicia's farewells to WPJH! Seems that the girl's marks were so high, she was given special high school-level testing -- and passed with flying colors. So, only a few weeks after getting here, she transferred to Lace Woodby High School, where she will wind up the school year as a freshman. Why now, you may wonder? It's so late in the year, and word is "Raven" was top o' the popular heap around here. Why slide into a new scene with hardly enough time to set some summer socializing in place? This reporter cannot help but believe it had something to do with a certain hot party scene earlier this month. I wasn't there for the actual revelation (being a movie buff I was in the theater upstairs), but I heard it was a jaw-dropper. Now, taping a phone conversation might not hold up in a court of law, but it sure chills the flames of friendship in a school as close-knit as Whistling Pines. Do the words "freaks and geeks" mean anything to you, readers? If they do, then you'll also know that the party of the year lost all its people about 15 minutes after that tape was played! The Ravenswood mansion was about as hopping as a graveyard. Now there's an empty desk in Homeroom and a student on a new bus route way across town. Coincidence? I don't think so....but just in case, I asked around. And here's what some kids had to say: Sharla Norvell: "Au Revoir, mademoiselle Snooty! Can't say I'm sad to see you go. Don't bother to write -- OR tape record -- messages to anyone here at WPJH. Cuz we ain't interested." Whitney Weiss: "Yeah, I heard. I guess it's a good thing, because she didn't turn out to be a very good friend, after all. And I know Nicole feels a whole lot better right about now. But -- I think it's kind of sad it had to be this way. There should have been room for everyone." Miko Kajiyama: "I've kept my head down and my mouth shut. She was a good chess player and she never said anything against me. But it was totally bizarre around here-- and I'm glad it's over." Mavis W. DePew: "I sensed an emptiness in the ether when I came to school today. And now I know why. At least my new glasses will be safe from vandalism." Rockett Movado: "Umm, I prefer to keep my opinions to myself on this one." Arnold Zeitbaum: "Need you ask, meddling media-meister? The fairest rose that ere bloomed in this desolate garden of education is transplanted! Uprooted! Pruned from my heart forever! Begone, nosey knight!" Chaz: "Yeah, well, she was something else, that Raven girl. But I'd sure like to be a fly on the wall when she hits 9th grade at LWHS -- cuz you know that's where Cleve's crush, Cindy, walks the halls, don't you?" Nakili Abuto: "I guess the Ones will be back to their strutting, stare-you-down ways. But at least you know where you stand with them... I'd rather deal with honest snobbery than two-faced flattery anytime. So Nicole, girlfriend, welcome back to the throne. And don't you know you're welcome to it?!" Nicole Whittaker: "Let's just say I've learned where my real friends are, and I'm grateful for their support. Even if it took a while for them to accept my superior insight on human nature. Isn't it a great day?" Page 2 'Ms. Tinydahl's Poetry Page' ' Such a lot of lovely poetry this time! I have given it two whole pages, what do you think of that? Even so, I could not fit everyone in, so please please know that I read many fabulous poems and enjoyed them, even if they are not here! And girls, DO remember to include your name when you're sending something in, I want to give you glorious credit for your words. If things go on like this, it may be time for another Summer Poems Treasure Trove! Enjoy your May, my little blossoms. Hugs. -- Ms. T.' Robot On Sale by CoolGirl012 This robot is very high-tech. It comes with a radio and two tape decks. It's faster than a '91 Volkswagon bug. It can give you a kiss, or give you a hug. It's so lifelike; it's almost alive, And it's on sale for only nine-ninety-five. It can do all of your household chores: Wash dishes, feed pets, run errands and more. The garden it weeds and the lawn it mows; But there is one more thing that you should know: Though this is an offer you cannot miss, It will complain while it's doing this. Now that's everything that you should be knowing; Hey! Come back! Where are you going? Soul Child by Anonymous I the soul child, the unknown child, am me. The deepest of them all, I do things others can't; I am me. The soul child, the unknown child; you think of me every time, in every way possible. I am the wise one, the unable to ask, the troublemaker within you. I the soul child, the unknown child, am me. I am the person you wish to be, you want to be. I the soul child, am not perfect though; the soul child can never come out. I am always within you and you only. I the soul child, the unknown child, am me. Marbles by Deana334 Marbles picked up, Heavy by the handful, And held, weighed: Hard, glossy, glassy, cold. Then poured clicking, water-smooth, Back to their bag, Seem treasure; Round jewels, slithering gold. Depressed by InDiGo Why are you so sad? What makes you so mad? You really are great, But you're always so late! Is it 'cause you take your time? Or do you just not hear the chimes? You always have tears down your face, You never ever keep up your pace. I never know what is supposed to be said, Or which direction you need to be led. But I'll always be here for you, Because I know you're feeling blue. I Know A Place by C.D.F. I know a place where no one ever goes, There's peace and quiet, beauty and repose, It's hidden in a valley, beside a mountain stream, And lying there next to the stream, I find that I can dream, Only of things of beauty to the eye, Snow-peaked mountains towering to the sky, Now I know that God has made this place for me. One can imagine herself as in a dream, Climbing a mountain, or down a small ravine, The magic of this peace and quiet always will stay, To make this place a haven, each and every day, Oh, how I wish I never had to leave, All my life such beauty would receive, Now I know that God has made this world for me. Green by Actingchick3 Green is like the mold On 5-day old bread, That sits next to the jello And the broccoli we dread. Green is like the inchworm, Inching toward the sun, On his 4-leaf clover He's having so much fun! Green is like the color On the leprechaun's face After eating green beans, Oh, what a disgrace! Green is like the traffic light On the corner of the street, As the cars race on To the urban beat. Page 3 Dreams by SpookyG65 Every night I'd have a dream; Dreams of flying, dreams of things; Dreams of riding a yellow honeybee, While picking apples in my apple tree. Dreams of mixing the sun with the stars, But, shhhh! -- it'll be just ours, Ours to love and our to share For the rest of the cold winter. Then one night I had a dream, That a knight came to take me away To the dungeon, yes that's right, For the rest of my miserable life. I sat shivering very sad, But then I decided to open my bag, The bag with the stars mixed with the sun, To make me feel very warm. And now I feel it's time to go Into the night ever so cold, And under the blankets ever so warm, For there's another dream at my door. Butterfly by imaswmr Up and down the air you float, Like a little fairy boat, I would like to sail the sky Soaring like a butterfly. Through the trees you twindle and twine, Light as a feather, you know the kind, I would love to soar the sky Just like you, Butterfly. Jealousy by BlueStar18 She watches with blue eyes The black-haired beauty before her, Wary of her smile, Not sure of her elegant style… A feeling takes over her mind, Leaving her heart in a bind, She thinks of betrayal and revenge As the beauty walks away…. The queen of Whistling Pines, The princess of the Ones, Decides that what counts is friendship And not what money can buy. Purple by Granolachick Purple bruises on the wings of my soul, I love you, I hate you. Purple bruises on my skin, I love you, I hate you. Purple-handled pistol I love you, I hate you. Purple earth six feet deep, I loved you, now I hate you. Bubbles by JennFeb Shining, shimmering, Glowing with pride, As you float through the air, A short, graceful ride. You do not have wings Your body is round, And you're lighter than air, Not even a pound. As you take off, Your day has come, If only it would last, So you could have fun! We're just like bubbles, The bubbles we see, And we're trapped in bubbles, That make us be. Our lives glide, then, pop! We must move on with our lives, And laughter bubbles up, So let go of those sighs. Amazing by ASlusheeBaby I stop in my tracks and look at the sky; The birds are humming, The clouds are white -- amazing. I stop and peer at the flowers on the lawns; They have bloomed, They have blossomed -- amazing. I stop and look closely At the free-flowing lake; The fish jump gracefully -- amazing. I stop and I take a deep breath; The air rushes inside of me, And refreshes me completely -- amazing. I stop and realize, I can walk and I can talk; I can think and I can wonder -- amazing. I stop once again and I realize, That our world is so beautiful, Our world is -- amazing. 4 lost Page 5 'Editor's Pick: Websites Of The Month' Some of these were recommended by girls, and some we looked up ourselves. Have fun, but always remember to be careful and not give out any personal info (if you're under 13) without a parent helping you. http://www.kibu.com is a hot new girls site featuring teen celebs, lots of girl polling, a point system for neat stuff and fresh new faces with their own columns to help out girls in the real world. http://expage.com/page/aquacandy is a great site for girls. It's got dolls, HTML help, quizzes, cliques and much, much, more! http://www.expage.com/page/lpmagicschool. Yet another Harry Potter site where you can get sorted, have a magic name, an owl, an acount at Gringotts bank, and much more. http://members.aol.com/Ryanbut/optical.html is a cool collection of various optical illusions (kinda like the ones in this month's Whistler)! Check it out for eye-boggling fun. 'The Do's and Don'ts of Spring Fashions' by Nicole Whittaker Here's what's happening in the fashion world this season. Listen up to avoid dressing disaster: -- Casual jean floods with flowery emborderies: BIG Do! -- Cute crop-top midriff with possible light cardigan: ABSOU-DO! -- Flannel sweater and cozy green leggings: PLEASE DON'T! (For fear of looking like M.W-D.) -- Major perms and super frizzy hair: Don't, duh! -- Baggy cargos and tight shorty tee: a Skater DO! -- Double slit knee-skirt with platform sandals: Def Do! -- Jeans, sweater, tee: BORING! Don't. Now for some personal comments on fashion from your WPJH peers... Arrow Mayfield: "Oh, I don't really care about trends. I'll probably stick to my regular threads." Jessie Marbella: "I'm gonna dress in my flowery pastels for sure." Stephanie Hollis: "Oh, I don't know, I don't have to plan my wardrobe, I just naturally have awesome taste!" Cleve Goodstaff: " All I know is I'm gonna look TIGHT!" Ruben Rosales: "Something along the rebel/skater look." And there you have it folks! Stay fashionable and I'll see you in the halls! (And thanks to the girl who sent this in! Sorry there's no name! -- Editor) Page 6 'The Knot Hole' The place to come for bits of gossip, special ads, and notes to readers... Listen up girls. You've probably all seen the gross screen names and you probably know some guys get onto Purple-moon.com. I myself have already reported a few. So don't hesitate to hit the Safety Alert button if some guy asks you an R-rated suggestion. That's what it's here for. I mean, it's dangerous to mess around with those kind of people. Thanks for your time. --Hopefulangel Come join the Rare Treasures club. Send a message to softball4444 stating your age, gender and state you live in. I'll write right back with other people's screen names that are in the club. Then you can trade rare treasures with any of them. The first 10 people get rare treasures so join in and you can end up with a best friend! ---- HEY, here's a doozie of a concept. You math-heads out there will probably be able to figure this out. " How long would it take for a major league baseball player to hit a ball thrown at 90 miles per hour, applying 14 pounds of pressure behind the hit, and run around the bases going 5 miles per hour?" Good luck to all who dare try this question! --world2world It's happened to all of us. You've been sooo embarrassed! Well, come share your funny times with me and lots of other kids! There will be a newsletter with most embarrassing moments. You share yours and I'll share mine! --Angelkittys I am thirteen years old and a budding writer. I have over twenty stories going right now and I would love someone to edit besides my friends, who always tell me to kill everyone. If you want to read any of my work, let me know. --servo10 I'm looking for some girls ages 10-12 to join a totally awesome club I've started. So far it has been extremely successful, and it's a good way to make some new friends! If you would like to join then just write to Cooki1 and say so. The club's name is EPT2K (Extreme Pre-Teens 2000) and we have a weekly newsletter on all kinds of club activities, and lots of cool stuff. If you are a member and want to write a column for our Extreme Editorial, then e-mail me at butterflymarissa@netscape.net or send a postcard! --Cooki1 If you belive in ghosts (like me) or you think you are haunted (I know I am) join the SLSC Scary Life Styles Club and share youre REAL stories with other girls. --SarahKK Attention girls that like the WWF -- that's the World Wrestling Federation -- write me, puppydog819, a postcard and tell me who is your favorite wrestler and why. You can win a treasure! If you want, you can also sign up for my own new personal "The Rock" Fan club! Send in soon! Unlimited members. ---- Hi! I'm a volunteer at a local animal shelter, where we take care of animals that have no place to go. If you're looking for a new pet, an animal shelter is the way to go. You may have heard that animals from there are sick and have problems. That's not always true. Yes, some of them are sick, but there are a lot of healthy loving animals too. If you're not wanting or planning on having an animal right now, the least you can do is volunteer at your local animal shelter. Thank you. --Sparkle321 I am starting a pen pal service. If you want a chat pal on Purple Moon, send a postcard to SmilieGurl18 with your age, gender, name (or nickname) and things that you enjoy. I will read my postcards everyday and compare entries. I will put pen pals with the most in common together. ---- Hi Purple-Mooners! Do you like Pop Music? How about these pop bands: Backstreet Boys, LFO, 98 Degrees, 5ive, soulDecision and The Moffats? If you answered 'yes' to one or more of the questions -- keep reading! I'm starting a new club called 'POPular!' and it's all about the POPular Pop bands of today. You get bios, addresses to cool sites about them and the latest news about your favorite pop bands! If you like this, send me a postcard. My name is 'SlusheeBaby' and the first five subscribers get awesome and very rare treasures! Can't wait can ya? ---- This is a message to all girls who are having trouble with life: There are people out there who can help you, like older girls who have gone through many things themselves and have learned from experience. I want to start a group for older girls who are interested in giving advice to younger girls. If you are 12-15 and are interested in joining this group, please send Eveline an e-mail with your name and age. If you want to gain advice, send an e-mail to Rebecca23 and she will hook you up with one of our senior girls. Thanx, Rebecca23 and Eveline. ---- Ok, I'm submitting a website. Well...It's not exactly a website, it's a roleplaying game where you can take on the part of a real character or create a new student. E-mail Cuddle1873@aol.com and ask for a Whistling Pines information sheet. ---- I would like to start a club. It's not like those treasure clubs and stuff like that. It's a club that anyone can join wherever you are. It's a club for people involved or interested in helping the problems in this world. Every month we focus on a new issue such as poverty, teen violence, hunger, and stuff like that. So if you want to join and know that there are other people on here that care as much as you, send me a message saying you would like to join Kids for Peace. There will be more info upon request. --Moongirl10 Last month, GapGirl12872 founded "The Sunshine Club". This month, GapGirl12872 and BananaYellow are having a big scavenger hunt. The minute you read this, you have to go find the squirrel treasure. When you find it, send the treasure to BananaYellow. The first person to find it and send it in wins two treasures. For more info, contact GapGirl12872 or BananaYellow. ---- I am making a Martin Luther King fan club, so if you like Martin Luther King and his speeches, and you believe in peace and stopping racism, please send LillyFairy10 a postcard. What this club does is send postcards about Martin Luther King and trade treasures. ---- Hello! If you are looking for a rare treasure but you cannot find it, or if you just don't want to look, please write to me, StoneStore. I own a store filled with every treasure imaginable, for little money (treasures, of course). :) Perfect for girls with big mouths. To join write to roxychick267 I made a book club but I cannot maintain the club, so I'm shutting it down. It was fun at first but then it became difficult. I apologize to the people who joined, I hope you understand, I am very sorry! But the closing of the club shouldn't keep you from reading, so read on! --LadyVampire4 Hey, my and my friend are starting a club called: N.F.C. It's a club about nature and if you join we'll tell you what N.F.C. stands for! So if you love nature and aren't already in a club/ or want to be in this club, write us at 2naturlovers! ---- Hey all you Vegeta lovers! I'm starting a club! When you join you will get a newsletter telling you a whole bunch of facts. When you join you will get a free treasure. You have to join by May 23rd. The limit of people is 8. Everyone in the club can trade treasures, talk, or say some cool facts about Vegeta! So if your interested please send a postcard to IloveVegeta. ---- Like Trading Rares? Like quizzes, friendship and fun? Amy's Treasure club is for you. Now in its second season we have a even better look & new sections for the newsletter. An issue comes twice a week, every issue comes with a rare, we have a quiz, the big question, birthday club horoscopes & more. Just send in your age, country, birthday & 1st name. The 1st 5 people to reply to this and join get 5 rares. --Amymm9987 External Links *The Whistler, May 2000 Category:Whistler Issues